A Despirate Thief
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: A desperate man is a Dangerous man
1. Chapter 1

"There is nothing more dangerous than a desperate man who has nothing left to lose" Rafay Baloch

Have you ever heard that a desperate man is a dangerous man?

After many tries to get a job I was once again turned down, I had had it after many tries 32 in fact to get a job and getting turned down. As I walked to my apartment when I reached the door I saw an Eviction notice, I sigh as I punch the door as I heard a slight creek behind me I turned around and saw someone standing and looking around I saw what looked like a cane on his back looking at my apartment I decided to follow him, he was fast but thankfully I was able to keep up with him I hid in the bushes as he went into a train car.

'Why would he go in there?' I think as I take a look at my surroundings a set of security cameras and come up with a plan. I slowly approach the train car hugging the bush line and avoiding the cameras on the outside of the car.

'There has to be a way to get passed these cameras...wait I can hack it.' I think as I take out my laptop from my backpack and put it in my lap as the lights in the train car go off indicating he's asleep. As I begin typing away whoever created this security knew what they were doing, but it didn't take long for me to completely bypass the security. I look up and see the cameras go down I put my computer back into my bag as I get up I move slowly towards the door and open it leaving just enough room in the door for me to get in, as I entered the train car I saw a Pink Hippo sleeping and snoring very loudly which was just enough noise for me to go undetected, I saw a Turtle asleep at I guess was his desk ,and on the other side of the train car was the person I had seen and followed. I looked to my right and saw the cane sitting on a table two inches next to him and a pack next to it I slowly inched closer to the cane making sure to watch where I placed my feet. Eventually I reached the cane I slowly grabbed it making sure to keep my eye on the person sleeping I managed to grab it and place it in on backpack, I saw some cards on the table I decide to grab a few and put them in my pack as well. I look up and see a book I reach up and grab it and put it in my bag I walk my way out to the center of the train car I approach the turtles desk I see multiple plans, gold, gemstones, and a plan for a Binocu-com, and a prototype I grab it and the plans for it.

'I could probably reverse engineer these into a smaller more concealable version.' I think as I put them in my bag satisfied with what I grabbed I made my way to the door as I hop out and close the door. I run back to the city, I quickly decide to do something very bad I've heard about this Fox that works at Interpol. I decided to steal her badge and shock pistol, now remember I made this plan up on the fly as I ran across the rooftops I quickly climbed the fire escape and stopped. I saw her sitting at her desk she looked angry about something, she set down her shock pistol and badge as she got up I ducked down as I looked up I saw her close her door, I opened her window and climbed in I grab her shock pistol and badge and put them into my pack before I left I thought to place a card on her desk. I climbed out her window and jump onto a nearby roof and run as I'm running from rooftop to rooftop I hear the loudest yell I've ever heard saying one word.

Carmelita P.O.V 1 minute ago

I'm very angry that sly managed to escape from the museum I caught him at, I need to calm down.

"Calm down Carm, calm down." I say as I decide to get a cup of coffee I leave my shock pistol and my badge on my desk and walked out and close my door. When I return I noticed my shock pistol and badge gone, I dropped my coffee as I look to see a certain calling card on my desk I immediately get a very strong sense of rage that I run to my window and scream.

"COOPER!"

At that exact same time Sly's P.O.V

I jolt awake hearing something loud in the distance, I reach over to the table I placed my cane on when I reached over only to find it wasn't there I immediately jump up and immediately turn on the light to see my cane gone, I look to the shelf to see the Thievius Raccoonus gone and some of my calling cards, I ran to the door of my room I run out to where Murray and Bentley are I wake them up with my yelling.

"Whats wrong sly?" Bentley asks.

"My stuff is gone my cane, my families book, a handful of my calling cards." I say my breathing got quicker.

"Calm down Sly, I'm sure we can…" Bentley starts only to get interrupted by Murray.

"Uh… Bentley some of the stuff on your desk is missing." Murray points out.

"What! my plans for the Binocu-com, the gold, the gems we stole, and other plans of mine. Gone." Bentley says pacing or rather rolling around then I heard Murray scream.

"The van keys are gone… no wait there right here." Murray says pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"That's great big guy, Bentley any chance of finding the person who did this you did install security cameras." I say getting close to Bentley.

"Well that's just it whoever they were knew what they were doing, they didn't leave a trace." Bentley says typing on his computer.

"Well what would you suggest we do Bentley drive all around Paris searching for this new thief, searching any pawn shop to see if they were sold any gems and gold." I ask sarcastically.

"Actually, yes unless you want to report this to the cops." Bentley says returning my sarcasm.

"Fine let's get going." I say as we make out way to the van and drive off towards Paris.

Edd Puma's Pawn Shop My P.O.V (*Cough*hint*Cough*) (darkraizerGx1)

I was walking down the street with my new score I was not carrying the cane with me I dropped that off at my new hideout along with the shock pistol and badge and the various plans, I'm not stupid nor am I crazy. I entered the pawn shop and was immediately greeted by who I guessed was Edd.

"Hi welcome to Edd Puma's Pawn Shop, I'm Corey." Corey says as he introduced himself, Corey was a light brown colored Fox with dark brown, about my height.

"Are you here to buy or sell." Corey asks me.

"Sell." I answer.

"Oh excellent, follow me." Corey says as he leads me to a small room in the shop as he steps to the other side of the counter.

"Okay, let's see what you brought to sell." he says as I pull out 7 gold bars, 8 gems, and a marvelous gold statue, as he takes the time to inspect everything, obviously to make sure it's real.

"Well with the gold bars each going for $25,818 per ounce it comes to $180,726, for the gemstones all are flawless diamonds each are 25 carats, each comes to a total of $1,600,000, and for the statue pure gold with several encrusted diamonds comes to $1,441,503.40, giving you a grand total of $3,222,229.40." Corey says as he writes it down on a check and hands it to me.

"Will that be all Mr." Corey says not yet knowing my name.

"Smith, Henry Smith." I say taking the check and thanking him as I walk out I saw a certain Inspector's car I had a can of spray paint in my back pack, but she was actually in a restaurant across the street I quickly walked over to her car looking around for cameras and other cops as well as people, when I saw none I quickly sprayed the words 'I love you inspector, and I'm always watching' with a small heart leaving a calling card just like the one I left before. I quickly put the spray paint in the garbage as I passed in front of the restaurant as I made my way to the bank to cash the check, which only took 20 minutes and I left with substantial sum in my pocket $250,000 to be exact. as I walked back across the street in front of the restaurant I saw her in front of her car holding the card in her hand as I slowly approach her just because she doesn't have her shock pistol doesn't mean she isn't dangerous.

"Uh excuse me ma'am." I ask as she turns to me.

"What!" she yells as I back off a little.

"I was just wondering if you were alright." I say.

"Well no I'm not, someone spray painted my car." she says.

"You didn't by any chance se who did it did you." She asks.

"well no I just came from the bank, but allow me to do you a civil service and clean your car off." I say as I walk into the hardware store and come out with a bucket of water and a sponge I get close to her car and scrub the paint off her car within minutes.

"Thank you, Mr." she says.

"Smith, Henry Smith, and you." I ask.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox, it's nice to meet you and sorry for snapping at you." Carmelita says as she apologizes.

"it's quite alright I understand everyone has a bad day." I say as she gets into her car and starts it as she leans out her window and hands me a card.

"in case you see something suspicious, give me a call that's my Interpol number." She says as she gives me a kiss on my cheek before she eventually drives off as I wave.

'You know I think I know why cooper likes her.' I think.

(Fourth Wall Break: just so you all know when I was stealing from them I noticed a photo of her with a heart around it signed Cooper at the bottom.)

I decide to walk back to the store to buy supplies, I need to start up my hideout after that I head to my hide out to reverse engineer the Turtles Binocu-com plans.

Sly P.O.V Van

We were driving deeper into Paris to visit Pawn Shops to see if the Thief had pawned off any thing we stole a gold statue with diamonds, several flawless diamonds, and several gold bars.

"Okay sly there are 20 or so Pawn Shops in this district alone our first stop is Edd Puma's Pawn Shop, get going Sly we don't have much time." Bentley says as I jump out from the van and go inside, I was greeted by a light and dark brown Fox.

"Hi, my names Corey, and you are." Corey asks.

"Uh... names Sylvester, Sylvester Coalson." Sly says.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Coalson, how can I help you today." Corey asks.

"I'd like to know if someone recently came in here and sold a solid gold statue with several encrusted diamonds, eight flawless diamonds, and several gold bars." Sly asks.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not at liberty to tell you that information it's against company policy." Corey says.

"Well would it help you to know that those items were stolen from me and my friend's apartment." Sly says hoping Corey would help him.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but they've been bought, but since you told me they were stolen from you I'll talk to management and see if I'm allowed to give you the information." Corey says as he gets on the phone to call his boss, and after a few minutes of talking Corey hung up and walked over to me.

"My boss said it was okay after I explained that the items sold to me were stolen, and the person you're looking for his name is Henry Smith." Corey says.

"Okay thanks Corey, I'll maybe see you later." Sly says as he leaves.

"Goodbye Mr. Coalson." Corey waves before going back to work.

"Okay, punch it Murray." Sly says as Murray goes and drives into the road.

"Okay good news and bad news, Bentley which do you want first." Sly asks as Bentley ponders.

"Bad news." Bentley says.

"Someone already bought the stuff that was stolen from us." Sly says.

"Great it will take forever to track all that stuff down, but what is the good news." Bentley asks.

"The good news is I have a name for our Thief." Sly says.

"Well." Bentley asks getting impatient.

"Our Thief's name is Henry Smith." Sly says.

"Henry Smith, I'll have to research the name in the meantime we should return back to the hideout for our next heist, on the museum." Bentley says as we were return to the hideout.

My P.O.V My Hide Out

Well it took five hours of trial and error, but I finally managed to reverse engineer the design for the Binocu-com into a sleek but functional pair of sun glasses, and even took the liberty to install night vision. I also took the liberty to include several other tools to help in the heist, my prize the Goliath Pink Diamond, before I walk out of my Hide Out I put on my green sweater, my backpack, and I grab the cane, the shock pistol, and the Interpol badge. I put the badge in my backpack I look at the shock pistol I saw a name edged into the barrel 'Carlos Santiago Fox' interesting I'll have to research the name I also place the shock pistol in my backpack as I get to the door.

"Next stop the Museum" I say as I walk out and close the door and run to my destination.


	2. Chapter 2

My P.O.V the Museum

Thanks to the plans I stole from the turtle I now had a total layout of the museum its security guard positions, its silent alarms its laser systems, I decided before I could enter the Museum from the roof I entered the loading bay I went into each of the corners and placed a good number of explosives, for distraction purposes. I went back outside to the side of the museum and pulled out a grapple gun from my backpack shot it up onto the roof and climbed up onto the roof as I put the grapple gun back into my pack, I made my way across to the vent system and carefully take off the vent cover and crawled inside as I make my way through the vents I keep careful watch of the guards and security systems, when I finally reach the Goliath Diamond Exhibit and lower myself out of the vent and onto the museum floor as I take a moment to study the turtles plans and plan my next course of action.

The Museum Sly's P.O.V

Me and the gang arrive at the museum as Murray parked the van in the alleyway I was going to get out of the van when Bentleys voice stopped me.

"Remember sly my plans for the heist of the Goliath Pink Diamond were stolen by the Thief that stole from us, so most likely this is going to be the place they are going to hit." Bentley says reminding me he spent the last week completely recreating the plan that was stolen we spent the whole night going over it.

"I got it Bentley." I say as I run out of the van I climb onto a nearby pipe and onto the roof of the Museum, when I got to the vents I saw the grate off I immediately contacted Bentley.

"Hey Bentley, I'm looking at an open vent door." I say.

"So?" Bentley says.

"Thing is I didn't open it. So, our thief must be inside the Museum already." I say.

"Well if that's the case be careful Sly and if you happen to run into our mystery Thief try to get a picture." Bentley says.

"Will do Bentley." I say as I climb into the vent to enter the Museum.

30 minutes prior. Carmelita's P.O.V

After my badge and shock pistol were stolen and I told Chief Barkley about it he gave me a replacement badge and placed me on guard duty for the Goliath Pink Diamond. How was I supposed to do guard duty without a shock pistol, so I was given a flashlight and a regular gun by one of the guards and he asked me to start patrolling going room to room and hallway to hallway. This was going to be a long night.

My P.O.V

After taking a few moments to look at the plans I lowered the sun glasses over my eyes and turned on night vision before the mission. I also tweaked it a little to detect the silent alarms and the lasers, as I pulled out the shock pistol I stole from Inspector Carmelita and carefully moved watching my step avoiding guards and lasers, well that is until a guard decided to turn around when he did he met the wrong end of the shock pistol as I fired in his face as I covered his mouth before he could scream as he fell. I dragged him to a nearby closet and took his clothes and weapons as I walked out in the new disguise. I made my way to the security office I put the shock pistol in my bag as I walk around the corner I was face to face with a certain Fox.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Carmelita asks.

"I got a job here, I'm one of the night guards. and you?" I ask trying to distract her.

"I was assigned here after my shock pistol and badge got stolen." Carmelita says.

"Well we should probably continue on our rounds it was nice seeing you again." I say as I start to walk away.

"Yeah you too." She says as she continues her way.

"Now to get to the security office and shutdown the cameras and lasers guarding the Diamond." I say as I move closer to the security office and open the door carefully and as quiet as I can as I pull out the cane, I approach the guard sitting at the desk I place the cane around the neck of the guard and squeeze hard until he stops squirming, after he stops moving I remove the cane from his neck and check for a pulse I was thankful there was. I'm a Thief not a killer I dragged the unconscious guard to the corner and sat down in the chair and looked at the monitors. I saw they had footage of me sneaking around I quickly eject the copy and place it in my backpack.

'Seriously, what Museum uses this outdated method of surveillance.' I think as I turn my attention to deactivating the lasers and silent alarms surrounding the Goliath Diamond. However, inside there is a layer of security separate from the Museums system so I'll have to remotely hack it. As I get up and take off the disguise as I exit the security office.

Sly's P.O.V

I hid close to the shadows as I moved, however as I turned a hallway I saw a light coming my way, but there was no place to hide so I bit the bullet and hid in the closet I kept it open a crack to see who it was I didn't expect to see Carmelita walking by as she crossed into another hallway as I stepped out of the closet I saw an unconscious Doberman in his underwear so I contacted Bentley.

"Hey Bentley?" I say as I wait for his response.

"Yeah Sly?" Bentley says.

"We've got a problem." I say.

"What kind of problem?" Bentley asks.

"Well our mystery Thief knocked out a guard." I say.

"So?" Bentley asks.

"Our Thief took the guards clothes so now he's masquerading as a guard and Carmelita is here." I say.

"What! Unfortunately, I can't do much for Carmelita, you should probably go check the security office." Bentley says.

"On it." I say as I run down the hall to the office. I opened the door and closed it as I walked in I saw another unconscious guard and a discarded uniform.

"Bentley, I just found another unconscious guard and a discarded uniform so I assume our Thief is back in his normal clothing." I say.

"Okay get to the computer Sly see if you can find anything in the tapes." Bentley says as I get into the chair and type.

"No Bentley, there's nothing it seems our Thief has completely erased the tapes." I say.

"Alright just head to the Diamond Exhibit, Sly." Bentley says.

"Ok, Bentley." I say as I run to the door only to be met with the wrong end of a gun as I hear a lovely voice I've become so used to.

"Freeze Cooper." Carmelita says as I just smile.

"Hey Carmelita, I didn't know you were here." I say slowly backing up.

"Cooper, I'm going to arrest you for stealing my badge and shock pistol!" Carmelita yells.

"What? I was nowhere near Interpol, I was in my Hideout my stuff got stolen too." I say as she was searching my eyes for any lies finding none she put the gun down much to my thanks.

"It seems we have a common enemy Sly." Carmelita says as she sticks out her hand as I look at her for a moment before returning the gesture, as an alarm rang out we ran to the Diamond Exhibit we saw the side door open and the Goliath Pink Diamond gone. On the pedestal, it once stood was Carmelita's badge and her shock pistol and a black calling card with the initials J.J "slate", and on the back it said "It's time we meet face to face meet me at the old abandoned factory across Paris by the Eiffel Tower." as I put the card in my pocket and immediately contacted Bentley.

"Hey Bentley, the Diamond's gone I'm coming back to the hideout and I'm bringing a guest." I say as I hear his response.

"Alright Sly, see you there." Bentley says as he cut communication as we stepped out of the Museum we saw the Thief on a motorcycle with the Diamond tied to it, as he began leaving I managed to snap a picture of him as he drove away he pressed something and an entire portion of the Museum blew up as Carmelita and I ducked for cover, after the explosion the police were on their way to the scene I decided to grab Carmelita and run for the hideout.

My P.O.V 10 minutes earlier

I made my way to the Goliath Diamond and immediately plugged into the separate security system and began typing away this separate security was surprisingly well made, but not impossible to get through It took me roughly a solid 5 minutes of hacking, but I managed to disable the security the silent alarms, and the lasers guarding the Diamond as I carefully opened the case and carefully removed the Diamond and lifted it up on my shoulders with minimal struggle. Let me give you a picture I'm strong ,but almost nowhere near the hippo's strength as I carefully lifted the Diamond out the door and carefully attached it to my bike and covered it as I went back in and placed a calling card with a little message, Carmelita's badge, and her shock pistol, I had made some modifications to it as I also set up a remote trigger for the alarms as I put mask on my face and tied it around my face and nose and sat on my bike and started it as I triggered the alarms and waited. When the doors burst open did I take off as I rode by I saw a camera flash I knew Sly had taken my picture as I rode on I pressed the button triggering the explosives as I rode away as the police were arriving.

"Sly's P.O.V

I arrived at the hideout with Carmelita in tow as Bentley and the others stood up.

"What's she doing here Sly?" Bentley asks as he points to Carmelita.

"Carmelita is here because her stuff got stolen to." I say.

"Really? because she looks like she has her stuff." Murray says.

"That's because we found them on the pedestal where the Diamond used to be on and we found this calling card as well." I say as I hand Bentley the card.

"Hmm… While I don't know about the name "Slate" but I'll do a little research on it as for the location it's an old abandoned factory that used to be a Chocolate Factory." Bentley says ignoring the loud chocolate yell from Murray.

"It could be his hideout." Bentley says to himself as he looks at me again.

"Did you at least get a photo of him?" Bentley asks as I nod and hand him the photo as he looks at and hands it back to me and tells me to pin it to the board as I do.

"While you did manage to get a good shot of his face he is good he wore a mask. you all get some rest I'm going to do some research." Bentley says.

I invited Carmelita to sleep in my room, but she declined I'll admit I was disappointed but I nodded and grabbed a pillow and some blankets and put them on the couch and said goodnight to everyone as I went to my room.

my P.O.V

After getting the Diamond to my hideout I made my way to the factory to prepare for Sly and Carmelita's arrival I go into the back of the factory where I mix some chemical compounds together. I mix Yohimbine, (L-DOPA), Carbogen, (BDNF), Dopamine, and Noxious Smells creating a Fear Compound I dubbed "Hallucinogenic Fear Toxin" I carefully put the Toxin in sprayers and rigged them to spray when the door was opened I rigged all the doors leaving a window open for Sly to come in because I'm sure Carmelita would come through the door as I yawned and went to bed for the day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sly's P.O.V

After a good night sleep, I met with Bentley in the kitchen he told me he managed to pull up some information on "slate" with surprising help from Carmelita, as I got my breakfast from the replicator Bentley installed in the kitchen I chose eggs, bacon, and a cup of coffee as I moved to sit at the table as I take a bite I look at Bentley.

"So, did you find anything on this "slate"?" I ask.

"yes, in fact with the help of Carmelita we were able to get access to his Interpol file he was a big-time jewel, and museum thief, bank robber, and member of the Marino mob family in Italy." Bentley says.

"Any children?" I ask as I continue eating my breakfast.

"One child, but he is currently studying abroad in Spain." Bentley says.

"So, you think our Thief is using the name to distract us?" I ask.

"Possibly, but I'd say the factory would still be our best bet." Bentley says.

"Did you at least find out anything from the J.J part of the card?" I ask.

"No nothing the initials don't appear in the Interpol Database, the Normal Police Database, or Thief Net" Bentley says as I put my plate in the sink and look back at him.

"so, the factory." I ask.

"Yes, we should get going." Bentley says as I nod as we all pack into the van as we drove to the factory.

My P.O.V

I woke up and rubbed my eyes as I grabbed my hoodie and put it on, and I grabbed my mask and put it on, I grabbed the cane and put it in the holster I had made, and grabbed my sunglasses as I put them in my pocket and made my way to my small kitchen. I had made and myself breakfast a bowl of cereal and coffee as I sat there I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink and took my coffee with me, as I went into the large open space and sipped my coffee as I hit a switch on the wall next to me as the monitors hummed to life, as I just stood there waiting and sipping my coffee.

Sly's P.O.V

We had arrived at the former Chocolate Factory as I got out of the van Bentley stopped me

"Wait Sly I need you to do some recon of the factory." Bentley says as I nod and run off to the right side of the building I saw a possible entry point.

"Hey, Bentley I think I found an entry point." I say.

"Alright get a picture Sly and keep investigating." Bentley says as I move to the back of the factory I found a door and took a picture and made my way over to the other sides of the factory and continued to take pictures, eventually making my way back to the van as I open the door and step in.

"Did you get the photos?" Carmelita asked as I look at her and nod as I hand the photos over to Bentley.

"Thanks, Sly I'll look at these and come up with a plan." Bentley says as Carmelita instead of waiting she pulled me outside the van and told me her plan.

"Listen cooper I'm going to enter through the door in the front, you are going to go through the open window." Carmelita says as she pulls out her shock pistol as I look at her like she's insane.

"Are you sure Carm? We have no idea of what's waiting for us in there and it won't take long for Bentley to come up with a plan." I say as she gives me a look that says, 'what are you scared' as Bentley comes out of the van.

"I agree with Carmelita's plan we really have no information to go on and the lack of cameras puts me on edge." Bentley says as I look at him.

"Are you sure pal?" I ask as he nods as I sigh as I look at Carmelita I nod as she moves to the door I run and climb to the window.

My P.O.V

As I stood there I had long since finished my coffee according to my cameras Sly and his Gang have come along with Carmelita, and it appears that she decided to take charge and is apparently Sly is going to the window as planned and Carmelita is coming through the front door. As Carmelita burst through the door with her pistol drawn when she was sprayed by one of the sprayers, she dropped her shock pistol and dropped to her knees clutching her head screaming when I heard a yell from the window.

"CARMELITA!" I hear as I look at the window and see Sly as he hops down to the place where Carmelita is as I walk out of the shadows.

"Relax Sly, she'll be fine." I say as he turns to me.

"What did you do to her?" Sly asks getting mad.

"She got sprayed with a small sample of my Fear Toxin she'll be fine in 30 minutes." I say as Sly gets up as he runs at me and tries to punch me, but I dodge his punch as I punch him in his kidneys driving him back as I press forward as I send a punch to his gut and his ribs that send him into a desk and monitors, as he recovers and charges at me as I duck his attack I open palm his sternum as he spins around and stumbles, I cock my fist as Sly turns I punch him across the face as he fell onto his back not moving as Carmelita crawled over to Sly her pistol on me as she pulled the trigger and nothing happened. I walked over to her and grabbed the shock pistol and undid my modification as she looked up at me with frightened eyes as I aimed the half-charged shock pistol that will knock her out not kill her at her head.

"I guess you will experience what sly experiences." I say as I pull the trigger as she falls next to Sly as I reach down and pull the ear piece out of Sly's ear and place it in my own.

"Sly, Sly can you hear me?" The turtle yells.

"Sly is a little preoccupied right now." I say.

"You, what have you done with Sly and Carmelita, Henry Smith?" The turtle yells.

"That's not my actual name, and Sly and Carmelita are fine." I say as I get serious.

"Listen Turtle, I know you can hear me Sly and Carmelita are unconscious and I know you can track Sly with the ear piece so come get them and I'm sending you a video I want you to show it to everyone when they wake up." I say.

"What do you mean by that?" The turtle asks.

"You'll see." I say as I drop the ear piece and crush it under boot and walk out just as the front door opens.

Bentley P.O.V

I was waiting to hear from Sly if they took down the Thief after 30 or so minutes I never expected to be contacted by the Thief he told me he knocked out Sly and Carmelita and told me to come get them, before I heard a crunch and a loud screech in my headset, as I threw off my headphones I looked at Murray as he nodded and we got out of the van and made a b line for the front door of the factory, as me and burst into the factory I saw Sly and Carmelita unconscious I nodded to Murray and he picked them up and put them over his shoulders as he carried them out. I picked up Carmelita's shock pistol and Sly's shattered ear piece and one of the sprayers on the door as we make our way out and back to the safehouse.

Safehouse Sly P.O.V

I woke up groggily and with pounding in my jaw, my ribs, my stomach, and my kidneys. I got up slowly and made my way to the kitchen where I saw Carmelita laying on the couch with an ice pack on her head and twitching and rolling around, as I found Bentley on his computer and what looked like a sprayer next to him as he emptied the contents into a vial and I assume was analyzing It, as I sat at the table as I cleared my throat he jumped and turned around.

"Sly your awake." Bentley whispers.

"Yeah what happened?" I ask as I also whisper.

"Our mystery Thief is what happened, we foolishly went in without any information and he told me his name wasn't Henry Smith plus he also sprayed Carmelita with chemical compound." Bentley says.

"What about the ice pack on Carms head and why do I hurt so much and what's with that weird liquid your running tests on?" I ask.

"Carmelita is wearing that because of the effects of the substance and because he knocked out Carmelita by shooting her with her shock pistol, and as to why you hurt so much he basically beat you up, and for that liquid I'm testing it because I'm sure It's what was sprayed on Carmelita." Bentley says.

"He told me what it was Fear Toxin." I say.

"Did he say how long it would last?" Bentley asks.

"He said 30 minutes." I say as he goes to his computer and types.

"Did you discover what chemicals were used in the toxin?" I ask.

"Yohimbine, (L-DOPA), Carbogen, (BDNF), Dopamine, and Noxious Smells." Bentley says.

"Do you think you can synthesize an antidote in case we need it?" I ask.

"I think so." Bentley says as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"There's something I need to show you all when Carmelita wakes up." Bentley says.

"Alright." I say.

30 minutes later

Carmelita started to stir as she sat up she attempted to stand up but fell back onto the couch as I came over and helped her steady herself, as I helped her walk over to a chair at the table.

"What happened?" Carmelita asked still groggy as I handed her some coffee.

"We got our butts handed to us by Henry Smith, that's what happened." I say as Bentley looks at me as I just shrug.

"What Sly means to say is because we didn't have enough intel we failed, our Thief shot you in the head with your shock pistol and he sprayed you with a dangerous chemical he created called Fear Toxin I'm currently working on creating an antidote should any of us get effected, now onto more pressing matters and he told me his name isn't Henry Smith." Bentley says as he goes to his computer and pulls up a video.

"What's that Bentley?" I ask.

"It's a video that our Thief sent to me after your fight." Bentley says as he hit play It showed me getting hit that would explain the pain in my body, but the last bit is what shocked me the most he knocked me flat unconscious as we all sat there in shock.

"Bentley…" I drift off.

"No, I haven't seen the video he told me to wait for you all to see it." Bentley says.

"How many times, and where has it been seen?" I ask.

"Recently uploaded to YouTube seen 20,545,334 and counting, seen on Interpol's servers another 20,000,000 times and added to your file, and finally the video is all over ThiefNet seen 25,000,000 times totaling 65,545,334 views, likes and follows." Bentley says as I burry my head in my hands as Murray pats my back as Bentleys computer cuts out the Thief appears with his mask covering his face, but I could tell he was smirking underneath as he hits a button and a single line of music starts playing.

Surround me, it's easy to fall

Apart completely. I feel you

creeping up again.

It's over, no longer, I feel it

Growing colder

I knew this day would come to

End, so let this life begin.

As the music ended I went up to the computer

"We will stop you." I say.

"You will try." he taunts as I close the laptop and head to the safehouse gym to beat my frustration out.


End file.
